Not a Little Boy Anymore
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: After Harry saved her sister during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur shows her gratitude and proves once and for all that she no longer sees him as a little boy.
1. A simple thank you

While at their usual seats in the great hall assembled for breakfast, Hermione's eyes opened wide as she stared at the front page of the Daily Profit. "Something really must be done about that reporter." Hermione watched the image of her and Viktor Krum.

She remembered this all too well and was furious her picture was taken. After Malfoy drenched her clothes with some sort of water cannon spell, Viktor wrapped her up in his own shirt and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. The article said Viktor tore off all her clothes during a wild sexual encounter. Hermione continued reading the article out loud. "Scandals run rampant during the Triwizard Tournament. Miss Granger seems to have an appetite for champions. First Harry Potter, then Viktor Krum. Finally, the long-awaited word on how Harry feels about it." Hermione looked up from the paper and eyed Harry. Then she continued to read. "Two can play at this game of cheating hearts."

"I never said that. Let me see." Harry reached for the paper and Hermione pulled it further away from him. "No, I didn't talk to the reporter. You know whatever she says in there isn't true, right?" Those words died in his throat as another image caught his eye. "Please don't pay any attention to that." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now you have made me curious."

Ron raced in and plopped himself down next to Hermione and glared at Harry. "You lucky dog. I envy you. How was she? I want details!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione turned to Ron. Ron pointed his fingers to another picture in the paper, that of Harry and Fleur both with naked exposed shoulders and lots of bubbles covering the rest of their bodies. Fleur planted kisses up and down Harry's neck in the animated image.

"How did she fake this picture?" Hermione shook her head. Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Fake? Then this picture of you and Krum is fake too?" Ron questioned doing his best to mask his enthusiasm.

"No, mine is real," Hermione said.

"It is!" Harry and Ron both looked at the picture of Viktor and Hermione more closely. Neither could think of another explanation, other than the sorted tale Rita was telling, for a shirtless Viktor Krum with his arms wrapped around Hermione while she wore his shirt.

"Honestly!" Hermione glared at the two of them. "The picture is real, but Ms. Skeeter's commentary about it, is completely made up."

"Sure, it is," Ron said sarcastically.

"Really, it is! Malfoy hit me with a water cannon spell. I think he was hoping to drown me… Only Viktor came to my rescue again, and even covered me with his own shirt," Hermione explained. "But this, Harry and Fleur an obvious fake," Hermione said confidently.

"Is she right?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Um," was about the only words that managed to escape Harry's lips as he caught a glimpse of the lovely Fleur Delacour. Fleur waved at Harry with a friendly smile that quickly turned into a smirk. She picked up a banger from her plate and opened her mouth a tad wider then necessary. She held the sausage link with two fingers, then caressed the tip of it against her lips. The other girls at her table all giggled.

"Oh God." Harry blushed and looked away. The laughter from Fleur's table only seemed to get louder.

"It is disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed while she pushed her own plate of food away from her. "I lost my appetite. Look at Fleur over there. So chill. She doesn't even care. She should be furious, yet she is making a joke of the whole thing."

Ron looked over too and couldn't help noticing Fleur's demonstration. "Are you sure the article is a fake?" Ron asked Hermione.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. He intended to speak, but Fleur's actions conjured up a rather distracting image in his head. "Obviously. From the sounds of this article, Harry felt so betrayed by mine and Viktor's relationship that he… as if he would care. Tell him." She tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Right, ah… I don't care if Krum dates one of my best friends." Harry nodded as he wished for an end to the discussion.

Ron groaned as he didn't share Harry's lack of care over the status of Viktor and Hermione's relationship, but he wouldn't give Hermione the satisfaction. "Who cares about that? Certainly not me!" Ron lied. "Were you and Delacour really…. Making a splash?" He raised his fingers making air quotes around his words.

Harry gave the longest pause as he had no desire to answer that question.

* * *

**About 12 Hours Earlier – The night before**

Harry had no idea what he was in for tonight. Fleur was determined of two things. She would show Harry how grateful she was and that she no longer viewed him as a little boy.

Harry spent the last ten minutes listening to Fleur apologize for calling him 'little boy,' and for believing the lies that he was a glory hound in getting his own name in the Triwizard Tournament. Then she sincerely thanked him for saving her sister's life while he enjoyed the Treacle Tart, she conjured up for him. "Forget it. It is fine really." He turned to leave.

"No, I am not going to forget it and I am going to make tonight a night that you will never forget," Fleur said. She flung off her hat and pulled out her ponytail. Her long silvery hair fell around her face. She grabbed Harry by the shirt and kissed him. At first, she gave a few gentle pecks on the cheek, but then as she activated her Veela powers, Harry gave in and really kissed her back in a full open mouth kiss.

"Let's take a little swim," Fleur suggested.

"But I don't have a swimsuit."

"Then it will have to be a skinny dip," Fleur whispered, then she gently nibbled on his ear.

"What!" Harry tensed up; not quite sure he heard her right.

Fleur chuckled. "I am just kidding. We are wizards." She reminded him. "We can conjure up whatever we need." Then she led him down the halls and into the Prefect's bathroom. She wizard-locked the door after they both entered. She also put up some silencing wards. Neither were aware of the presence of a certain beetle that followed them into the room.

Fleur made good on her promise. She waved her wand and transformed their clothes into swimsuits. His was a loose fit that ran about halfway down his legs in the Gryffindor colors of maroon and gold. Her own suit was ice blue and barely capable of covering the necessary parts. If that suit stayed on her, that all by itself would be magic. The bottom was just a thong which just barely covered the treasure between her legs and left her perfect ass exposed. Her top just covered her nips while exposing most of the wonderful mounds on her chest.

Harry couldn't help it but to stare. His mouth gapped open and his member became hard as a rock.

"If you open your mouth any further, I will be sticking something in it." Fleur fiddled with the fabric covering her chest. Harry was so shocked by what she said that his jaw simply gapped open further. Fleur did exactly what she said she was going to do. Instinctively, Harry knew exactly what to do. He nibbled a little bit, gently at first, but then he sucked harder as her fingers raked through his hair. The harder he sucked the more she moaned.

"Better than Treacle Tart," he said once he stopped.

"I was hoping you would think so." She placed her hands around his back. "What do you say we ditch the swimsuits and go for that skinny dip?"

Harry contemplated her request nervously. His hands seemed to dance around his waist. He teased that he was going to pull down his swim shorts. Fleur's eyes seemed to stare as she eagerly waited for Harry to whip it out, and her mouth gaped open with a smile. "If you open your mouth any further, I am going to just have to stick something in it," Harry repeated what Fleur said to him earlier. He closed his eyes and looked away. He couldn't believe he just said that and of course he realized that line was much cuter coming from a girl. He was even going to apologize, but when he looked at Fleur again, she was on her knees with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open waiting in anticipation.

He pulled down his swim trunks and gave her exactly what she was waiting for. He felt her teeth graze against the side of his shaft. For a brief instant, he felt he made a mistake, but after that all he felt was pleasure as her tongue massaged his member. Harry moaned in delight. He couldn't help it. "You did put silencing wards up?" Harry asked.

Fleur briefly interrupted what she was doing and nodded. Then she went right back to the task at hand. She made sure to stop long before she would get a mouth full of cream. She took off her thong. "If you want me, come and get me," she said as she got in the pool. Harry looked at his discarded swim trunk on the floor and decided he didn't need them. Then he chased after Fleur.

Although Fleur intended to let Harry catch her eventually, she had no intention of making it easy. She kept moving away from him. She would splash him when he got to close and laugh. Harry splashed her back and laughed too, not quite sure what to make of it. Although he enjoyed this, he finally decided that was enough. Then he reached for his wand at the edge of the pool and he used a binding spell on her which effectively stopped Fleur from moving away or splashing him. He got right next to her. He realized the skinny dip didn't make much of a difference. There were far too many bubbles in the water to see anything anyway, but he knew she was completely naked, and he felt a strong temptation to take full advantage of it. Feeling her naked body next to his only added to his desire, but he wasn't truly sure how far Fleur really wanted to go. It was possible she was just being a tease. He limited himself to just kissing her, at least until she unfroze.

After a few moments, Fleur did unfreeze. She returned Harry's kisses and her hands not so innocently grabbed his butt. "I want you so bad," Fleur panted. Then she planted kisses up and down Harry's neck having no idea her picture was being taken for the paper.

"I guess you don't think I am a little boy anymore." Harry smirked at her.

"Of course not. Make love to me, Harry, please," Fleur pleaded in a very flirty tone.

"I want to. I mean I really want to," Harry said, "But…"

"But what?" Fleur asked.

"What if you get pregnant?" Harry asked.

"No need to worry about that. I already used a contraceptive charm. That won't happen," Fleur assured him.

"That's good," Harry spoke his words slow and forced. "I am just nervous. I never did this before." He doubted he could satisfy her.

"Oh, so you are a virgin. That is pretty hot and only makes me want you more," Fleur said. "Would you do me the honors and allow me to be your first?"

Harry couldn't help it but to smile and nod. "I think you got that backwards. The honor is all mine."

Fleur adjusted her position and slid her legs apart to make it easier for Harry to have access. He slid his member in and out of the sweet spot between her legs repeatably.

"That is good, but deeper and faster!" Fleur had no bones about telling him exactly what she wanted. Much to her delight, Harry was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh, my god. You are so awesome.," Harry said then he kissed her as he kept the rhythm going. "Yes!" The water splashed all around them as they did it.

"Oh yeah, that is it! Oh god! Yes!" Fleur called out. She could feel her whole-body quake. It wasn't long before Harry hit his climax.

Harry basked in the afterglow as Fleur nuzzled her head against his chest.

* * *

**Present day**

"Look, maybe something did happen between me and Fleur and maybe it didn't. That is between me and her. Just like whatever did or DIDN'T happen between Hermione and Krum is none of our business," Harry said.

"Right, and I am just flat out telling you, NOTHING happened between me and Viktor," Hermione declared. "Come on? How many times have you seen Rita Skeeter write the truth? It is even worse with Harry. How did she fake this picture?"

"It is just like you, the picture is real, but the commentary isn't," Harry explained.

"Oh!" Ron and Hermione both said in unison as they both took a closer look at that picture.

Then a blue butterfly fluttered in and landed on Harry's shoulder. He recognized it. He remembered when all the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic first came in, butterflies flew everywhere. He looked over at Fleur who pointed to the exit of the great hall. She got up and walked out. It was obvious she wanted Harry to follow her.

Last time Harry was alone with Fleur he got to live the fantasy of almost every boy at Hogwarts since she graced this place with her presence. He wasn't so sure this time would be as pleasant. She might be angry about their encounter ending up in the paper, or worse, she might even think he had something to do with it.

As Harry exited the great hall to greet Fleur, he quickly realized this was going to be even worse than he thought. He heard Pansy's shrill voice. "Could you settle a bet for us?" she asked. "You didn't really sleep with Potter, did you?" Of course, her two tagalongs, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass accompanied her.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Fleur snapped back.

Tracey laughed. "Oh, my gosh, she did," Tracey clapped.

"Yeah, she would be flat out denying it if she didn't. Pay up," Daphne said. She and Tracey both held their hands out to Pansy.

"Not so fast. Nobody would voluntarily sleep with him," Pansy said.

"They would have no idea what they would be missing," Fleur said.

"Really?" Daphne questioned as she eyed Harry.

"Yeah, they would be missing a chance to laugh at how pathetic Potter is in bed. So, you must have had an ulterior motive, right? After your terrible performance in the second task, you were trying to seduce him into throwing the tournament for you, so you could win, right?" Pansy asked.

Harry could feel the rage building. Pansy being rude was nothing new, but this was really uncalled for. He wanted to shove her down the stairs.

"No, you stupid little girl. Sleeping with him was a thank you for saving my sister's life," Fleur admitted out of anger.

"I can certainly understand that. If my sister was in danger and someone rescued her, I would be so grateful too," Daphne admitted. Then she turned to Pansy. "Told you so! now pay up!"

Pansy grumbled as she paid off both Daphne and Tracey.

Harry couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She only did it out of gratitude and he even felt a little dumb for not realizing it.

"Awe, poor Potter. He thought she actually wanted him," Pansy laughed. Then she turned to Fleur again. "I will bet it was the most disgusting experience of your life."

"I will take that bet. Double or nothing!" Daphne said. "You will too, right Tracey?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't agree to that bet." Tracey shoved what Pansy just gave her into her pockets.

"Actually no. He was awesome. Better than Chocolate. Best sex I ever had! As far as I am concerned it is Harry James Bond Potter," Fleur said, much to the shock of the three Slytherin girls and Harry. "If he told me he wanted to do it again, I would be very much looking forward to it."

Pansy paid Daphne again and Tracey mock pouted. The Slytherin girls left. Daphne and Tracey kept looking back till they were out of sight and Harry was finally alone with Fleur.

"I know you didn't really mean what you said to those girls, but I appreciate it," Harry said.

"Ok, I admit, I may have exaggerated a little, but I meant it, especially the last part." She kissed him on the cheek, even though she would rather pull him somewhere more private and do a lot more then that.

Harry thought for a moment then realized the last thing she said was that she would be looking forward to it if he said he wanted to do it again. That was a no brainer, of course he wanted to. Who wouldn't? He also wanted to truly earn that praise she just gave him.

* * *

**Authors note**

To those who are following my other two Harry Potter stories, both of those will be continued. This story is intended as a one shot but might get continued if the right inspiration hits me. I would like to thank CSGT for his help with this story.


	2. Better Than Chocolate

Pansy, Tracey and Daphne walked into the Slytherin common room. Astoria was lying down on the couch with the Daily Profit in hand as she admired the pictures of both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. She didn't bother to read the article. Her eyes remained glued to the pictures.

"What are you up to, sis?" Daphne asked her sister.

"Just admiring these pictures." Astoria briefly turned the pictures to face them then turned them back to herself. "Krum is looking good as ever." She kissed the picture of Viktor Krum.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Do you want some alone time with that picture?"

"Oh, I already had that!" Astoria gave a suggestive smirk implying truthfully that she did a bit of self-exploration while admiring the pictures earlier.

"Ok, sorry I asked." Daphne shuttered at the thought of it. She intended that to be a joke, but realizing how right she was, made it not so funny anymore.

"Don't be such a prude," Tracey said. Pansy and Tracey both laughed.

"Even Potter is looking good," Astoria added.

"Speaking of Potter." Daphne turned back to her friends. "Do you think it is true what Delacour said about him?"

"What did she say about hotter… I mean Potter?" Astoria corrected herself.

"Oh, that he is fantastic in bed, basically a sex god," Daphne answered.

"Oh, I would love to find out for myself." Astoria kissed the picture of Harry too.

"Only one way to find out." Tracey raised a brow.

"Oh, get real. There is no way Potter will sleep with you," Pansy said. "I will just assume she lied."

"It is a bet. You are on. I bet I can get Potter to sleep with me," Tracey said.

"Not so fast. No love potions," Pansy insisted.

"Rats!" Tracey snapped her fingers and mock pouted while containing a laugh. She had no intention of trying that anyway.

"Or any other spell of any kind, with the exception of a beauty charm. Lord knows you need it," Pansy said.

"Thanks a lot, and no bet unless you also allow a contraceptive charm. It is not worth risking an unwanted pregnancy," Tracey insisted.

"Oh, that is fine. I meant any spell or potion that will force Potter to do what you want is not allowed. It has to be of his own free will," Pansy said firmly.

"Agreed," Tracey said with a determination to win this bet.

"You are going to try to compete with Fleur Delacour over a guy?" Daphne tried to talk some sense into her friend. Although she felt curious too, she knew her own beauty paled in comparison to that of miss Delacour. She knew she would have no chance.

"You heard what Fleur said. It was just a thank you. It is not like they are a couple, so the door is wide open for other girls," Tracey suggested.

"Too late to renege on the bet unless you want to simply pay up now without even trying, but let me remind you, Potter hates Slytherin and everybody in it. You don't have a chance in hell!" Pansy chuckled.

"She's got a point." Daphne nodded in agreement.

* * *

All four of the Triwizard tournament champions sat through a meeting with Dumbledore. Harry found it hard to pay attention. Fleur kept giving him suggestive glances all through the meeting. He couldn't wait to meet up with her again later.

After the meeting was over, Cedric pulled out a copy of the Daily Profit. "How is it that I am the only one not involved in any kind of sex scandal."

"Ignore the reporter. It isn't true," Viktor insisted.

"I can assume this article about the two of you is also false?" Cedric asked. He intended that as a rhetorical question not requiring an answer. Then he turned to Harry. "If this were true, I am not sure whether to envy you or pity you."

"What?" Harry and Fleur both said in unison.

"Pity him? For what? Being with me? Come on, I am not that bad." Fleur felt offended.

"No, actually you are that good," Cedric said. "The rest of his life would be all downhill after that."

"I can see your point," Harry admitted with a bit of a chuckle. That was definitely one of the best moments of his life, one he would be sure to remember next time he wanted to cast the Patronus charm.

Cedric chuckled, then he looked at Fleur. "Seriously, if this article is true, you probably ruined him for all other girls." Harry, Viktor and Fleur all laughed at that one. Harry and Fleur neither confirmed nor denied the article.

* * *

Harry and Fleur finally got a moment alone and they kissed under a tree in the courtyard. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. How about we have a real date?" Harry suggested.

"Ah, I, ah can't. I promised my sister I would spend that weekend with her," Fleur said.

"Oh," Harry sighed.

"But maybe you can stop by my room after." Then Fleur whispered in his ear. "I will be tied up, naked and waiting for you."

Harry's jaw dropped a bit. "I will be there."

Not long after, they went their separate ways. Harry ran off to the library to do some research that he would prefer to keep secret from Hermione, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Pansy needed to win her bet with Tracey and this time she was determined. Of course, she even had a plan. She hoped to find Harry, but as luck would have it, she noticed Ginny Weasley sitting by the fountain. "Why Harry?" Ginny's tear-filled eyes just stared at the Daily Profit picture of Harry and Fleur.

"Hey, when I first saw that article, I thought it couldn't possibly be true. I thought Delacour would have much better taste then that, but to my shock it actually is true," Pansy said.

Ginny folded her arms and glared at Pansy. "Shut up. I couldn't careless about your opinion," Ginny scoffed at her.

"Awe, what is the matter? The Frenchie steal your guy?" Pansy laughed. "She even spread a rumor that Potter is awesome in bed. Is the rumor true?"

"What is it to you? My Harry would never sleep with you anyway," Ginny snapped back at her.

"Seeing how upset it makes you, makes it very tempting, but nah, I will leave that to my friend Tracey. I can't believe she would actually sleep with a guy that she doesn't even like, only so she can ruin his reputation and can tell everyone that he's pathetic in bed to make Draco happy. That's a heck of a commitment for a revenge scheme that isn't even hers... As much as I like Draco, even I wouldn't go that far for him, oops…" Then Pansy noticed the murderous look in Ginny's eyes, and she ran away.

Pansy felt certain that would be repeated to Potter, which meant Tracey's money was as good as hers. Now she just needed to figure out how to trick Tracey into raising the stakes, but Daphne had a point. As long as Potter was banging Delacour, there would be no chance of that. A new plan began to form in her head.

Of course, Ginny played right into Pansy's hands and warned Harry about Tracey's supposed revenge scheme. She neglected to mention where she got the information and Harry didn't ask. He only assured Ginny that he would have no interest in sleeping with Tracey no matter what anyway.

* * *

Harry tagged along with his friends for Hogsmeade weekend. Of course, he was distracted and distant. He was more excited for his plans for afterwards. He couldn't wait to try out some of the tricks he read about. While his friends picked out the usual candies from Honey Dukes, Harry excused himself and slid over to the ice cream shop. Pansy, Tracey and Daphne were there all seated around a cute little round table. Pansy pointed out Harry. "Now is your big chance." Pansy nudged Tracey toward the counter.

Tracey went over to the counter where Harry was making a purchase of chocolate fudge sauce. "Hey, Harry I was wondering…"

Harry gritted his teeth and his cheeks went pink as he quickly hid his purchase in the pocket of his robes. "No," he said firmly.

"I didn't even ask a question." Tracey through her hands up in the air.

"Oh, I know what you were going to ask. I heard all about you," Harry said. Pansy looked down into her milk shake and did her best to play innocent. "Malfoy sure hit a new low with this."

"Ah, Malfoy? What are you talking about?" Tracey asked.

Pansy spat out a bit of her milkshake making a mess all over the table at the mention of Malfoy as she realized her plan just might have backfired. Then she jumped out of her seat and joined them at the counter. Daphne followed. "We just wanted you to settle a bet for us," Pansy said.

"Shut up," Tracey whispered to Pansy with an intense glare.

"Whoever bet that I won't sleep with Tracey wins," Harry said firmly.

"Oh, not that bet. How exactly did you get your name in the goblet of fire? I think Dumbledore put your name in. You are his golden boy after all," Pansy said.

Daphne and Tracey both crossed their fingers and listened with a great deal of interest as apparently, they both had a stake in this one too.

"Dumbledore? I hope not." Harry only briefly contemplated that terrible possibility. "I didn't put my name in, and I honestly don't know who did. You all lose."

Harry looked between all three of the girls. Pansy scoffed in disbelieve, like she didn't accept his answer. Tracey believed him but definitely looked disappointed. He expected to see a similar look on Daphne's face, but instead a wide smile spread across her face. Harry found this puzzling. Even his best friends didn't believe him when he said he didn't enter his own name, but a girl in Slytherin no less actually bet that he didn't want to be in the tournament? Apparently so! Daphne smiled as Tracey and Pansy both paid her off.

"Ah, you actually believed me that I didn't put my name in the goblet of fire?" Harry questioned.

"Sure! No matter what Malfoy says, it is obvious you hate the fame and as much as you stand to inherit you certainly don't need the prize money either," Daphne said.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled feeling pleased someone believed him.

"You are welcome." Daphne let out a cute laugh while she put the money away.

"Stop sucking up to Potter," Pansy spat.

"I was not," Daphne protested as her smile was replaced with a frown.

As Pansy, Tracey and Daphne left, the waitress gave them a dirty look as she cleaned up the mess Pansy made at the table. Pansy insisted Tracey pay up, but Tracey refused saying she would try again later.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry met up with Fleur and apparently, he was a touch too early. Of course, she already put up her silencing wards and already used her contraceptive charm, but she wasn't yet completely naked. She still had on a lacey bra and matching panties and she had not tied herself up yet, as she said she would.

Harry closed her door and wizard locked it so nobody would barge in on them. Then he used a spell of his own that he hoped would enhance this for both of them.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Fleur said exactly what Harry was thinking.

"You are not the only one," Harry replied. He walked up behind her and slid his hands to her front and cupped the mound on her chest in his hands, then he kissed her on the back of the neck which caused Fleur to purr like a kitten. Then he slowly ran his hands down her waist feeling every curve. He slid her panties right off of her. Then he slid his fingers in the sweet spot between her legs and moved with fast, then slow thrusting motions.

"Oh, God!" Fleur moaned in delight.

Harry's new spell definitely seemed to work. He could feel all of her pleasure too and therefore he found himself moaning too. He chose to stop because he didn't want to climax too quickly. Then he unhooked her bra. She turned around and they kissed well Fleur undressed him.

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "I got something… That is, I was hoping…"

Fleur could literally feel his nervousness. She wasn't quite sure why. "Don't be nervous. You are doing great." Then she fondled his rod and to her surprise, she found herself moaning in delight. She stopped. "That was odd."

"I used a little spell," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"What kind of spell," Fleur asked.

"A mutual empathy spell; it is supposed to be great for lovers," Harry said.

"Yeah, I would say it is working very well. It just surprised me; that's all," Fleur admitted. "Ok, out with it. What were you hoping for?"

"That you would do something I really enjoyed that you did last time… Let me stick something in your mouth," Harry asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Fleur said. Then just like last time, she got on her knees, opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

Harry pulled the chocolate syrup out of his robes and then drizzled that all over his rod. Then he gave Fleur a big surprise. She could taste the chocolate almost immediately and she loved it. Harry could feel a real difference as Fleur really went after it intensely licking every bit of that chocolatey goodness off of him.

Harry could see why that particular spell was so recommended for lovers. He could feel her delight and she could feel his. He swore he could almost taste the chocolate himself thanks to his spell. Fleur showed no signs of stopping as she really went after every bit of that chocolate. "Stop," Harry warned her as he realized he was about to climax.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Something wrong." Then she joined Harry in a moan as they both felt his full release. "Oh God!"

He cursed himself inwardly. That was one of the warnings of that particular spell. There was a real possibility of finishing too quickly due to the added pleasure. "You are spending the night, right?" Fleur asked as she understood his feelings.

"Absolutely," he said with a grin. They cuddled up naked in bed together feeling each other's warmth. The next morning, Fleur woke him by fondling his rod. Once he woke up, she straddled herself over him and made love to him. She began to understand why some people actually become addicted to sex.

* * *

A/N

Thank you very much to everyone who read, favorited, followed and or reviewed this story. I would especially like to thank those of you who gave suggestions for how to continue this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for all of his help with this story.


	3. the Most Arrogant Prat Ever

After a wonderful night, Harry wandered into the Great Hall with the biggest grin on his face. Fleur likewise wore a persistent smile. Not finding Ron and Hermione, Harry took a seat next to Fred and George.

"Oh, no way! If this were true, she would be richer then the Malfoys." George put down the latest edition of the Daily Profit.

"Yeah and she wouldn't have time for a tournament." Fred nodded in agreement

Harry glanced at the headline. 'Someone should tell Fluer Dela… whatever her last name is that prostitution is illegal in this country', by Rita Skeeter. Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

Harry picked up the paper and read the article. This sounded exactly like the garbage Pansy said earlier, printed for everyone to read as if it were a fact. The only reason Fleur slept with him was to talk him into failing in the third task on purpose so she could take home the win herself. Even Fleur's claim that Harry was amazing in bed made the paper. Furthermore, according to the article, she would know since she pretty much slept with every guy willing to pay for it.

"This can't be true. It just can't," Harry muttered to himself as he stared at the paper.

As Harry left the dining hall, he spotted Draco, Fleur, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne in the hallway. Fleur wanted to leave, but Draco blocked her path. "Hey," Draco said to Fleur.

"Hi," Fleur responded. "Please excuse me."

"I read about you. If all I have to do is pay you to sleep with me, how much do you want?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help it but to feel angry, but for now he just watched. He had the feeling Fred and George were right about Fleur and Draco was about to find that out the hard way.

"Hey, I would sleep with you and I wouldn't even charge you," Pansy said.

"How could you?" Daphne mumbled to herself feeling nauseated by the situation.

"Don't you realize Potter is dating her?" Tracey asked.

A smirk spread across Draco's face. "I will tell you what, darling. I will give you twice, no make that three times, what you normally charge."

Harry was fuming mad and he immediately pulled out his wand. He knew Fleur was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he really wanted to knock Draco on his ass. He was way out of line.

Fleur kneed Draco just below the belt. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked him. "No charge," she said just before leaving.

Draco reeled in pain and Harry just laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Harry still had a little time before class, so he wandered out in the courtyard near the water fountain. He noticed a blond-haired girl with her back turned to him. His heart skipped a beat as he immediately thought of Fleur. He rushed over. "Hello beautiful," Harry said. She turned around and faced him and Harry immediately realized his mistake. She indeed had a beautiful face, but it wasn't the one he was hoping for.

"Oh, I had no idea you felt that way." Daphne chuckled. She batted her eye lashes at him and smiled. "You are looking pretty good yourself."

"Oh, I thought you were… Someone else." Harry blushed.

"Obviously." Daphne chuckled. "I was just teasing."

"Yeah. I better go before I embarrass myself again." He muttered that last part to himself as he turned away.

"Wait, I would like to talk to you, please," Daphne pleaded.

"Sure, as long as you are not trying to pull the same crap your friend wanted to," Harry said. "The answer to that will always be…"

"No, not at all! Ah, Tracey wasn't doing what you thought. After the rave review Miss Delacour gave you, we…. I mean she was just curious and..." Daphne admitted sheepishly. "So am I." She muttered to herself less then audibly.

"And ruin my reputation." Harry folded his arms across his chest.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Daphne asked.

"Ginny told me," Harry admitted.

"Who?" Daphne narrowed her eyes having no idea who Ginny even was. "No, she is wrong. It was only out of a desire to win a bet and curiosity. Nothing more."

"I hate all these ulterior motives." Harry gave a small laugh coupled with an eyeroll. "I won't blow what I have going with Fleur, so I hope you didn't make a similar bet."

"Hey, even Miss Delacour had her ulterior motives," Daphne said almost defensively. "She just wanted to thank you for saving her sister."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she actually had a point. He closed his mouth again and frowned. Then he stared at Daphne as if searching for a deeper truth. "Defensive, are we? So, what is your ulterior motive?"

"I… Was-wasn't hittin on you," Daphne said.

"Right," Harry said sarcastically. He gritted his teeth as he realized he might be too presumptuous in assuming she was hitting on him. "I just meant in talking to me. We have been going to school together for how long and you have never been interested in talking to me before."

"I don't suppose you would believe I just wanted to clear up your misunderstanding about Tracey. " Daphne began and stopped as Harry shook his head side to side. "No? Fine. You are right. I was going to ask you but now that I know things are more serious than I thought between you and Miss Delacour, I will ask someone else."

"What did you do? Make a bet that you could screw someone," Harry asked.

"No!" Daphne shouted out angrily. "It is not about a bet. Never mind forget it. This was obviously a mistake." Daphne turned to walk away.

"Wait," he called out. Daphne turned around to face him again. "I am sorry. I realize I am just being a jerk." Daphne nodded and folded her arms. "It is just that betting is all I have seen you do… So, I just assumed, wrongly apparently, that it was a bet. So, I thought the bet was about me, but obviously, it isn't if asking someone else is an option and did I mention I am sorry?"

"No, it is not about a bet at all. If I don't do it…" She made air quotes around her words. "I am going to get stuck with a terrible marriage contract."

"Oh! Wow! That is awful. I promise I will find a way to help you with that situation. Can we meet up in the library after dinner?" Harry requested.

"Sure." Daphne just shrugged.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Fleur received a summons to Dumbledore's office. As they waited for Dumbledore, they edged their chairs closer together and smiled. Harry still felt bothered by what Daphne had said. Then they spotted a copy of the Daily Profit on Dumbledore's desk. They couldn't help noticing it as that was literally the only thing on his desk.

"So, now we know what Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about." Fleur let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so…. I don't believe this article for a minute. I know you weren't really trying to get me to throw the tournament for you," Harry said.

"Of course not." Fleur chuckled. "It was supposed to be a thank you for saving my sister." Harry grunted with a frown realizing Daphne was right. "But as it turns out, it just gave me one more thing to thank you for." Upon hearing that, Harry smiled with an ear to ear grin.

Fleur smiled back at him. "Please, the only thing I am thinking about asking you for is a quickie right here right now on the headmaster's desk," Fleur added.

The voice that should have warned Harry about what at bad idea this was failed to go off in his head. Instead his grin only seemed to get wider. "If we locked the doors, it might buy us an extra few minutes," Harry joked.

Fleur wizard locked the doors, then she slid her panties off under her skirt. They easily slid past the ballerina type slippers she had on her feet and dropped to the floor.

"I didn't think you were serious, but yes." Harry followed Fleur's lead. He didn't even bother getting fully undressed. He just undid his pants, pulled them down past his knees and gave Fleur exactly what she wanted right there on Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh Harry," Fleur moaned in delight.

"Oh Fleur," Harry called out. "I love you."

He kissed her passionately as his hands slid over her shirt. He could almost feel the flesh underneath, but of course it was what went on below the belt that really got Harry's heart pounding. The fear of getting caught and the thought of how truly naughty this was only added to his excitement. Even without an empathy spell, he could tell she felt it too as her heart pounded next to his. But then they heard something near the door. They quickly pulled apart. In all the commotion, the newspaper fell on the floor right next to Fleur's panties. They both rushed for their seats.

Fleur just took her seat and crossed her legs. Her skirt nicely covered everything else. Harry took his seat and didn't have time to fully pull his pants back up, but he did manage to drape his robe over his lap to make that less obvious.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Dumbledore said when he finally came in.

"No, not at all." Harry lied. Then he noticed Fleur's panties still on the floor. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I would rather not be going over this." Dumbledore looked around for the Daily Profit. "We don't even want the appearance of anything inappropriate going on between the contestants." He found the newspaper on the floor right next to Fleur's panties. His eyes narrowed at the sight. He bunched up the panties in a ball and tossed it at Fleur. "I think you dropped your…. Handkerchief. If it were what I thought it was at first, I would have to have you expelled Mr. Potter and as for you Miss Delacour I would have to report the incident to your school. Am I clear?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Fleur both nodded, both far too embarrassed to speak. Fleur blushed redder than a tomato. Harry also cringed.

Then Dumbledore picked up the paper and slammed it down on his desk. "But for the integrity of the tournament, I did need to speak to the two of you about this. The Ministry of Magic insisted," Dumbledore continued.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of the Ministry of Magic and took that as translation for something that Lucius Malfoy probably pushed for, no doubt a retaliation for Fleur turning down Draco.

"Oh, I can explain that." Fleur was the first to speak up. "Harry and I were just talking about that. When I thanked him for saving my sister, the media blew it way out of proportion and…"

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard. "Ok, so for the remainder of the tournament, there will be a no fraternization rule among all contestants."

"Fraterni- what?" Because English wasn't her first language, Fleur wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"It means we can't date." Harry looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Or any other form of intimate contact," Dumbledore added.

"Oh!" Fleur said. "Fine, then I will drop out of the tournament. My performance in the last event was the worst, so I should be disqualified."

"Oh, no, I can't let you do that. You wanted to be in the tournament. I never did. So, let me be the one to drop out," Harry suggested.

"No. Neither of you are allowed to drop out. When your name was drawn, that created a binding contract between you and the Goblet of Fire. Or have you forgotten?" He looked specifically at Harry when he said that. Harry nodded and let out a sigh. "You will both have to abide by this new rule. This will be announced to all the champions." As if on cue, Cedric and Viktor joined them. Dumbledore explained this new rule to all of them.

Dumbledore walked Cedric and Viktor out of his office. Harry quickly took that opportunity to zip up his pants and Fleur put her underwear back on.

* * *

They walked out of the office. "I wonder what that was about," Draco sneered with an overly smug look on his face.

"You made a call to your father didn't you," Harry accused Draco. "That is why the ministry suddenly took an interest in this, isn't it?"

A grin spread across Draco's face. "And interviewed a certain reporter too." He nodded.

"Wait, if you knew I wasn't a whore, why did you…" Fleur asked. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead right now.

"Oh, no, I never said that. I only blabbed about your real intentions to get Potter to throw the tournament for you. I assumed Ms. Skeeter uncovered that on her own."

"More like made it up." Harry drew his wand. "Everte Statum!" Harry called out as he pointed his wand at Draco. Draco went flying down the hallway away from them.

"Unfortunately, I think this means we have to break up." Fleur's eyes began to water. Harry forgot about Draco and gave her a hug.

"We could try keeping us a secret," Harry suggested.

"Everything we do seems to end up in the paper. I doubt we can with people like him…" she pointed to Draco. "Around. We are champions and therefore in the spotlight."

"You are right." Harry sighed. "Maybe we could get together after the tournament?"

"By then the school year will be over and I will be going back to France," Fleur sighed.

Draco finally dusted himself off, but he heard every word. He pointed his own wand at Harry and Fleur. "Everte Statum!" Draco called out and sent Harry and Fleur flying back.

Fleur landed on top of Harry facing him. "Really Potter, so soon after the new rule. Wish I had my camera," Draco spat then he rushed off before Harry and Fleur got up.

* * *

Before the meeting in the library, Daphne told her sister all about her little chat with Harry. "Oh, my gosh," Astoria gushed. "He is going to sleep with you. Ask that handsome stud if he is willing to make it a threesome."

"No, he only said he was going to help me out with the situation. He never agreed to sleep with me," Daphne declared.

"He didn't say he wasn't going to sleep with you either... And there's only one way to help you out of this situation. You know that," Astoria retorted.

"He seems pretty serious with Miss Delacour. And there are other ways, at least he might think there are. Maybe Potter thinks he can get Dad to cancel the contract? Not that he would be able to do it, but he might think he could," Daphne said.

Harry made his appointment with Daphne in the library. She was all dressed up as if she thought this was a date. She wore a short skirt and a nice off the shoulder satin top. Her makeup was done perfectly to enhance her natural beauty. Knowing how Harry felt about Slytherin, she had the good sense to leave her robes behind. She smiled as Harry approached.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Harry muttered. He barely even looked at Daphne.

"What is wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I had to break up with Fleur because of that piece of shi…. Never mind, this isn't your problem." Then he did look at her.

"You are helping me with my problem, right? So, shouldn't I return the favor?" Daphne asked.

Harry let out a sigh. "I really appreciate the fact that you are probably the only person who believed me right away when I said I didn't enter myself in the Triwizard Tournament. For me, that is reason enough to help you."

"Obviously. Thanks to your 'boy that lived fame' you frequently get thrusted into the spotlight," Daphne said. "Even right now, you are in the spotlight."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around."

Harry did as she asked, and Daphne was right. Every direction he looked; girls were looking. Some of them waved and smiled when they realized he caught their eye. Others shyly looked away and did their best to pretend they weren't staring at him. "Ah, let's find a more private corner."

"See, I knew it. You hate all the attention," Daphne said as they walked to a more private corner of the library. "But thanks to the article, you got quite the reputation. I suspect Tracey won't be the only girl trying to get you in bed."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "But Fleur is the only one I want."

"Maybe I can help you get back together with her," Daphne suggested.

"Thank you, but I really doubt there is anything you can do about it." Harry gave Daphne a real smile which she returned. Harry plopped a book down on the table.

"The Magic of Love Making by Don Wand. Interesting choice of reading. Now I know the secret to your success and why you are such a great lover," Daphne chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I just think some of these spells in here will help you." He flipped the book open and went past one.

Daphne saw the word beauty in the text, but Harry kept flipping. "Wait, what was that?" She asked.

"That was just a beauty charm. You definitely don't need that." He kept flipping.

"Ah, thank you." Daphne smiled and her face went a few shades redder.

"Ok, this spell you need."

"What is it?"

"A contraceptive charm. You don't want to get pregnant, right?"

Daphne nodded and took down the spell.

"Here is another one. This spell is meant to deal with pain. Of course, it was originally intended for other purposes, but the first time for a girl is almost always painful, according to the book. If you use this spell, you won't feel any of that. You deserve to enjoy your first time as much as I did," Harry said.

"Oh, you are so sweet. If it were someone like you, I was being married off to, I wouldn't even bother trying to get out of it. Instead I get stuck with the most arrogant prat ever."

"Who are you marrying, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Daphne asked.

"Most arrogant prat ever. You might as well have drawn me a picture," Harry joked.

Daphne laughed. "Yeah. I must admit, I would have loved to break the contract with the very person Malfoy hates the most. That was part of the reason I was hoping it would be you, but I know you just went through a breakup, so I doubt you would be interested…. But please correct me if I am wrong." She bit her lip.

Harry paused and stared at her as many thoughts raced through his head. "Do I really need to give you a definite answer tonight?" Harry asked.

"No, I am in no rush. The marriage won't happen till after we graduate anyway, but please don't keep me waiting that long to at least give me a definite answer. If it is no, I would have to make other arrangements."

"As beautiful as you are, I am sure you will not have a problem with that."

"Thank you very much." She smiled at him. "You are looking pretty good yourself. I really do hope you will say yes. It would be such a slap in the face to Malfoy and from what I heard you are the best."

"I will think about it."

* * *

The next afternoon Harry walked the courtyard with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation at hand. All he could think about was Daphne's request. He really wanted to talk to Ron about it, but there was no way he would do that in front of Hermione. As luck would have it, Hermione ran off with Viktor Krum, so now he got his chance.

"I want to ask your opinion on something. You know Daphne Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"The hottie in Slytherin?" Ron grinned. "She is kind of hard not to notice. What about her?"

"She told me she is stuck with a bad marriage contract," Harry said.

"Who is the lucky bastard?" Ron asked.

"Bastard is exactly right…. Draco Malfoy. Anyway, she wants to get out of the contract."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. She wants you to sleep with her, easiest way out of the contract," Ron joked, not really believing what he was saying. Then he realized Harry wasn't laughing. "Oh, no way!"

"I am not so sure I should," Harry said.

"No way! Greengrass is best friends with Davis," Ron warned.

"Pardon the intrusion. I couldn't help overhearing," Cedric interrupted. "If you want all this nonsense about you and Fleur to disappear, you probably should take her up on that offer."

"No, you shouldn't. Greengrass is no doubt trying to pull the same kind of crap Davis wanted to, just to impress Malfoy," Ron warned. "Ginny told me about it. You would be smart to say no."

"From the way she spoke, it didn't even sound like she liked Malfoy," Harry said.

"That is just an act," Ron snapped back.

"Hey, if it really is about scamming you then it would have to be you. If it really is about getting out of a marriage contract, then she could do that with anyone. Right?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah?" Harry gave a quizzical look.

"Test her. Before you even tell her your answer, tell her you talked about it with a few other guys and some of them volunteered to ah," Cedric couldn't help but to snicker. "Help her out. You don't have to give any names, just see what her reaction is."

"Not a bad idea, but what if she asks for names," Harry asked.

"You can use mine. I would be happy to help her out," Ron grinned. "After all, it is you they are trying to scam, not me."

"As would I," Cedric admitted.

"Wait, aren't you dating Cho?" Harry asked, not liking the idea of helping him cheat on his girlfriend, especially where his girl was Cho Chang.

"I was, but our date last night didn't go so well. She spent the entire night talking about you, so I broke up with her," Cedric said. "I know you asked her to the Yule Ball. So, if you are still interested in her, go ahead and ask for another date. I am certain she will say yes."

"Thanks for the tip," Harry said. Once Cedric left, Harry turned to Ron.

'What should I do?' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for his help with this story. Where I misspelled Fleur's name for the title of the Rita Skeeter article, that one was on purpose because in cannon, Rita didn't even spell her name right.

This story was also added to a community. I would also like to say thank you for that.


	4. A Dose of Their Own Medicine

Harry found himself in the Prefect bathroom again with the pretty blond. She was completely naked and bent over by the edge of the pool facing away from him. He poked her from behind keeping a good thrusting motion which made waves in the pool. His hands massaged her naked back. Both moaned in delight.

"Oh, Fleur," Harry called out.

"Fleur?" Daphne turned around and smacked him one. She practically flew out of the pool, grabbed her clothes, and covered herself with her robe as she raced out of the bathroom.

Harry couldn't believe how fast she was. He on the other hand seemed to be going in slow motion. The water felt more like quicksand, but he eventually got out. He wasn't quite sure where he left his robe. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure how he got here. He looked around for his clothes and then slipped and fell on one of his own shoes. He started to wonder if Daphne drugged him. He tried to run, but his speed still seemed far too slow. He left the bathroom and passed by several students all of which pointed and laughed at him. The Potter Stinks badges were back, this time with the added phrase… "In bed."

Then he heard Draco laughing. "Greengrass sure fooled you. We don't even have a marriage contract."

"I knew I shouldn't have slept with Daphne," Harry said.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Fleur smacked him across the face, then she took Draco's hand and walked off with him.

"No," Harry reached toward Fleur before waking up sweating. Much to his relief, he realized that was all just a horrible dream.

Trying to go back to sleep was pointless. Harry wanted to take a walk just to clear his head, but he certainly wasn't going to do that if teachers were wandering the halls. He checked the Marauders Map. He didn't spot any teachers, but two names managed to catch his attention – Draco Malfoy and Rita Skeeter. The two dots were right on top of each other and could easily be mistaken for a single dot with both names attached. A brief image flashed in his head as to exactly what that could mean. He did his best to push that disgusting thought out of his head. Thankfully, given the pattern of movement it seemed unlikely, as they appeared to be pacing in circles in the courtyard. He wasn't quite sure what they were up to, but he intended to find out. He did his best to be quiet as not to wake his fellow Gryffindors, changed into normal clothes, then donned his invisibility cloak.

* * *

He got close enough to hear Draco talking. "Obviously, Miss Delacour used a love potion on Potter so she could seduce him into throwing the tournament for her. The only reason she turned me down was because Potter was watching. Later she slept with me. She is a whore, just like your article said."

Harry could feel the rage building against Draco. He was certain of two things; Draco was lying, and he wanted to flatten him into a pancake and drop him off a cliff. The question is who was he talking to? Last time he looked at the map, Rita Skeeter was with him, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered Peter Pettigrew, the pet rat Ron had. Could Rita be an Animagus wizard too? He thought about what kind of form she might have, a snake or rat maybe? Whatever it was, he couldn't tell from this distance, but he decided to test the theory.

He pointed his wand in Draco's direction and wished for the Animagus to turn to normal form. A blue-white light flashed from his wand and struck Draco and anyone else very nearby. Sure enough, Draco's shoulder seemed to sprout a pair of legs, a head, and arms. Draco toppled over from the sudden added weight. Just as Harry predicted a fully formed Rita Skeeter sat on Draco.

"Get off me," Draco spat. Before he even finished his statement, Rita already ran for the woods clearly not wanting to be seen by anyone.

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry met with Fleur and her sister by the lake. Gabrielle threw a small flat rock across the lake in just the right way for it to skip a few times before finally sinking into the water. Harry explained Daphne's offer to Fleur and Draco's connection to her. Then he added, "I will be meeting with her in the library tonight and I am going to tell her no. You are the only one I want. Are you really sure there is no chance for us?"

Fleur looked out over the lake. "There really isn't," Fleur said. "It was just sex."

"You said it was really, really great sex," Gabrielle said as she skipped another rock across the lake. She waved her want to get a stronger effect than was possible naturally. Then she threw in several more and used her magic to keep them going.

"Right," Fleur admitted sheepishly. She kept her eyes focused on the stones Gabrielle was playing with. "But it was still just sex. It isn't love. I think you should take Ms. Greengrass up on her offer."

Harry watched the stones as they skipped across the surface of the water. They all sunk in at once just like every bit of hope he had.

Then surprising both Harry and Fleur, Gabrielle spoke fiercely, "No, you shouldn't take her up on that offer!"

"Stay out of this," Fleur rebuked her sister.

Gabrielle's words revived Harry's hopes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that," Harry insisted. Fleur's eyes only briefly met his. Her eyes looked glossy and beautiful as always but leaking with tears.

"You should go to her and accept her offer," Fleur said as her eyes remained fixated on his chest.

"That wasn't the eyes," Harry said.

"It was all just a big mistake. I have to go." Fleur turned around and headed toward Hogwarts castle.

Gabrielle looked at Harry. "Don't worry, I will get her to change her mind." She threw one last stone just before leaving. Harry watched the stone skip three times before he left too.

* * *

Once Fleur and Gabrielle were out of Harry's earshot, Fleur turned around and snapped at her. "You heard Madame Maxime. If I break the new rule, I will be expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, won't get to graduate with my fellow classmates, and Harry will be expelled from Hogwarts too," Fleur said. "I can't do that…"

"I know, but she also said after the tournament was over," Gabrielle started to remind her sister about the other things she said.

Fleur rolled her eyes at her sister as all she did was repeat what she already knew. "We will be going back to France," Fleur interrupted.

"True, then why don't you invite Harry for a visit," Gabrielle suggested.

"Do you really think mom and dad would allow that?" Fleur asked.

"The boy who saved my life. Yeah, I think they could be persuaded," Gabrielle nodded with a grin.

"You are a genius," Fleur admitted.

Later that evening, Fleur contacted her parents, who both agreed, Harry could visit for the entire summer if he wanted to. She couldn't wait to find Harry and ask him, so it was off to the library she went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry met with Daphne in the library. She was already seated in the same remote corner she and Harry met at last time grimacing at the latest nighttime addition of the Daily Profit. "Hello." Harry seated himself across from her. "What did Ms. Skeeter write this time?"

"If you are still hung up on Delacour, you probably don't want to know," Daphne admitted.

"You are probably right, but mind if I look anyway?"

"Suit yourself." Daphne slid the paper over to him and turned it around so he could read it easily. "According to this, Delacour slept with Malfoy, and she used a love potion on you," she paraphrased some of the headlines.

Harry briefly skimmed the article and quickly recognized this as the garbage Draco was spewing last night. "As much as I could potentially benefit from you breaking up with Delacour, I swear, I had nothing…"

"I know," Harry interrupted. "It was Malfoy."

"I figured as much." Daphne nodded.

"I would really like to give him a dose of his own medicine," Harry mused.

"I think I found a spell that can do that, but first, I really must get out of that contract with him. Speaking of which, not that I am pressuring you, but have you decided yet?" she asked with a smile.

"I have made a decision, but before I give you my final answer, I do have a few questions if you don't mind," Harry said.

"Sure, go ahead," Daphne said.

"Why don't you want to marry Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"If him trying to prostitute Fleur Delacour right in front of me wasn't enough of a reason, I don't know what is. Oh, and get this, when I confronted him about it privately, he had the nerve to tell me." Daphne raised her fingers making air quotes and did her best to mimic Draco. "Oh, but sweetheart, I am doing it for you. Surely on our wedding night, you don't want some guy who doesn't know what he is doing." She dropped her air quotes and returned to her normal tone. "There are more reasons if you really want to know."

"No, that was good enough," Harry nodded.

"Ok, so what was your next question? You said you have a few of them," Daphne asked.

"This next one is kind of hard to ask," Harry admitted.

"I think I know where you are going with this. You are still concerned about what what's her name said. If what I really wanted was just to embarrass you, ruin your reputation, I wouldn't need to sleep with you to do that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Let me ask you this, if I reported to Ms. Skeeter that I slept with you and you were awful, how much facts checking do you think she would do before publishing an article about it?" Daphne asked.

"Ah, none," Harry admitted. "But that wasn't my question though." Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "You are just looking for a one-night stand, right?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. No commitment."

"Then I am the wrong one for you. I can't do that. Fleur proved that after the very first time I was with her. I can't make love and then just forget about it, sorry," Harry said.

"I am disappointed, but I understand."

"Still I wish there were some other way I could help. I would love to sock it to Malfoy," Harry said.

"I know. Honestly, that was the only reason I thought I had a chance with you."

"Oh, don't say that. My reasons for saying no have nothing to do with you and everything to do with Fleur. Still, I wish there were some other way I could help you that doesn't involve betraying her. But what else can I do? You certainly don't need help finding someone else."

"It is not as easy as you think."

"I don't buy that. I did discuss this with a few friends and yeah, they were pretty quick to volunteer, if I said no."

"No way! You are making that up. But do tell. Who?"

"Ron Weasley, my best friend and Cedric."

"Cedric. Triwizard tournament champion, Cedric?" Daphne asked. The really good looking one she thought to herself. She briefly cracked a smile, then decided that was probably too good to be true. "Or are you talking about a different Cedric?"

"He is the only one with that name that I know of." Harry nodded.

"If that works out, I will be sure to let Malfoy know you set me up with him." Daphne smiled.

"Perfect," Harry said.

"Yeah, not as much of a sock it to Malfoy as I was hoping for, but it will have to do," Daphne admitted. Then she looked down at the paper and smirked. "But I think I just got an idea."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"Give the ferret a dose of his own medicine." Her hand rested on the newspaper.

After much searching, Fleur finally found Harry and Daphne. "Harry, could I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" She glared at Daphne then back at Harry again.

"Sure. We were pretty much done here anyway," Daphne said as she gathered up her books. "You got a great guy here. Don't let this one get away." She advised Fleur.

"What?" Fleur questioned Daphne. "I thought you wanted to screw him yourself."

"Oh, I did," Daphne admitted.

"Oh, I got here too late." Fleur started to turn around.

"Wait," Daphne called out. "That came out all wrong. I mean I did want to, but Harry said no."

"Oh." Fleur turned back around and faced Harry once more.

Daphne went looking for a book that had a specific spell she wanted to use.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"How about you visit me in France after the school year and tournament is over?" Fleur asked. Her eyes glistened with anticipation. "Then we can pick up where we left off." She licked her lips.

"I would love to," Harry answered. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that was not an option while that stupid rule was still in place.

"Great, so how about after the last day of class, you come home with me?" Fleur asked.

"Sure, how long would you want me to stay?" Harry asked. Even if that was only for a few days, every day away from the Dursleys was a gift.

"I know I am being a bit selfish, but if it were up to me, it would be the entire summer, which my parents are fine with," Fleur answered, "But you probably..."

"The entire summer? Yes!" Harry squealed in delight. Then he cleared his throat and said more calmly, "I mean, yes, I'd be happy to stay at your home during the summer." Harry realized Fleur would have left without even offering that invitation if she believed he had slept with Daphne. He was so glad he said no.

"What about your family? Won't they miss you? You are already gone most of the year."

"Miss me? The only thing they'd miss is me doing all the chores. Otherwise, they would be glad I was gone."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Fleur pouted.

"Every day I don't have to be there, is a gift," Harry said.

"Then the whole summer it is." Fleur grinned as she already started planning out the first night having Harry in her house.

Daphne came back with a rather large book. She flipped it open to somewhere in the middle. She pointed out a spell. "This is that spell I had in mind, for Malfoy," she said.

Well Daphne explained how she thought the spell could be used, Harry looked it over and realized this was probably the basis for one of the spells on the Marauder's map. Daphne left the book still opened to the page, then departed hoping to find Cedric.

* * *

A day later Harry and Fleur made their way to the Daily Prophet headquarters in Diagon Alley. Harry armed himself with his wand and the spell Daphne had suggested, then donned his cloak of invisibility.

Fleur knocked on the door. After several knocks, a portly man finally answered. He looked Fleur up and down. His tongue hung out slightly as he admired her form. Harry recognized him right away as Bozo, Rita Skeeter's photographer. Harry snuck in concealed by his invisibility cloak.

"I would like to talk to Ms. Skeeter please," Fleur asked politely.

"Oh, yes, of course." Bozo answered. As Fleur walked past him, he checked her out. He wiggled his fingers only inches away from actually grabbing her ass and grinned, not quite having the nerve to go through with it. He didn't even notice when Fleur turned her head and looked at him.

"Don't even think about it," Fleur said in an icy tone.

"Sorry," Bozo said as he walked past her.

"You certainly will be if you do that," Fleur retorted.

With his back turned to Fleur, he made a face as he took her to Rita's office.

"Ms. Skeeter," Bozo called to the journalist who was busy working on another article.

Ms. Skeeter spoke as her magical quill pen wrote down her every word. "Don't you know you shouldn't interrupt me when I am working," Rita said.

"But the Beauxbaton champion requested an audience with you," Bozo informed her.

"Oh, how delightful," Rita grinned. "I've already informed my readers about your determination to win the Triwizard tournament. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to exactly what you plan to do with the prize money if you win. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You probably even succored Potter into believing you will split the prize money with him if he helps you to win. Am I right?"

"Harry and I have no such arrangement. If I win, I will be hiring a lawyer." Fleur gave her a chilling glare.

"Of course, to escape prostitution charges." Rita nodded in understanding.

"No, to sue a reporter for slander," Fleur retorted.

"Oh, someone is slandering you. What kind of scumbag would do such a thing?" Rita asked with an innocent shrug.

Fleur couldn't believe how dense the reporter could be.

"How about I take some pictures for the paper?" Bozo began playing with the controls on his camera.

"You don't mind, do you?" Rita asked.

"You already took my picture several times, whether I minded or not," Fleur said.

"Consider yourself lucky we didn't publish the really compromising pictures we took," Bozo said with a snicker.

Elsewhere at the Daily Prophet, Harry made his way to the printing press. He waved his wand and cast the spell Daphne suggested. Then he went to Skeeter's office and tapped Fleur on the shoulder. Harry and Fleur left together.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered up in the Great Halls. Harry looked at the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet. Usually this was a grueling experience where he was predominately featured on the cover, but not today.

_The Truth behind how Rita Skeeter keeps her job. It is her skills in the bedroom that keeps her employed. Long time readers of Ms. Skeeter's works can attest to the fact that her work is subpar. Clearly her spelling and grammar should be reason enough to fire the teachers that let her get out of grade school. Her stories are filled with half-truths and lies. She clearly was not hired for her skills as a journalist._

Laughter filled the great hall. Even Draco was laughing until he read the article about himself.

_Draco Malfoy blotched his love potion and fell in love with a green apple. Lucky for him fruit cannot sue. We are not at liberty to discuss what he did to that apple._

Draco ran out of the great hall, with other students pointing and laughing at him.

Daphne managed to catch Harry's eye and she gave him two thumbs up as she snickered at the article about Draco.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for his help with this story.


	5. Pictures Tell All

Fleur thanked her sister profusely as they planned for a hot summer after the Triwizard Tournament was over. She kept up a happy front even though she realized she would have to wait far too long for that to actually happen. With a wave of Gabrielle's wand and a few magical words, golden sparks flew everywhere. "Sweet dreams," Gabrielle said before leaving for her own room with a smirk on her face.

Elsewhere, Harry found himself back at the printing press room watching the latest edition of the Daily Prophet being printed. "Draco Malfoy provided miss Skeeter material for her articles in exchange for sexual favors from her photographer Bozo." Harry picked up the paper and read the article which claimed that Rita would have preferred to perform these favors herself, but much to her dismay, young Mr. Malfoy is gay. That is why he spend so much time obsessing over the famed boy who lived. Harry couldn't help it but to laugh. This was almost as funny as the story of Draco and the green apple.

Then he heard his favorite girl laughing beside him. "Don't think I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing here," Harry asked Fleur.

"Ah," Fleur paused for a few moments, not quite sure. She caught a glimpse of the headline and the mention of the photographer jogged her memory. "That guy," she said, then pointed to the picture of Bozo in the paper, "he said something about having some really compromising pictures of us. I suspect they were probably taken from the first encounter before we went in the pool. Surely, you remember, something better than treacle tart."

Harry grinned and blushed at the same time. "And open your mouth any wider…" Harry smirked at her.

"Yeah!" Fleur grinned. "Anyway, I wanted to find and destroy those pictures."

"I will help," Harry said.

They both searched the entire building, but no such pictures were found. Harry did find a few pictures of Hermione and Viktor Krum. They stood in a field of tall grass. Hermione wore a periwinkle blue sheer floral lace negligee. Wind took the light fabric upwards, revealing the fact that she had no panties. Harry couldn't help it but to imagine Fleur wearing something like that. That was definitely a thought he liked. He pointed his wand at the overly revealing pictures and engulfed it in flame. Several bright sparks flew, and dark embers burnt out until the picture became nothing more then a faint memory in his mind.

The next picture he found was of Cedric and Daphne. They were both naked, and soaking wet as water poured all over them. 'Damn, she moves fast, but good for them. They did the dirty in the shower,' Harry thought to himself. He would like to do that with Fleur too. As much as he would love to show this picture to Malfoy, and rub it in his face that he lost his marriage contract to Daphne because of another guy, he destroyed the picture instead.

"I am guessing our pictures are not here." Harry admitted defeat.

"I guess not. Hopefully, he lied." Fleur grabbed Harry's hand. Their hands glowed in an unnatural gold light. The energy seemed to project outward. "I just can't wait for this all to be over." Then she looked Harry in the eye. "I can't wait for summer."

"Me too." Harry smiled at her. Of course, the glow was impossible to miss, but his focus remained on her eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes. They both wanted the same thing, which, of course, was to bang the night or day away. Neither were sure which, nor did they care. They lost all sense of time.

Fleur made the first move. She tried to kiss Harry on the mouth, but he backed away saying something about the rules. "Screw the rules," Fleur said. Then she planted sweet kisses up and down his neck. His entire body tingled with delight as her soft lips kissed him. Her warm breath on his neck filled him with a sense of desire. He knew it was against the rules, but the rest of his body rebelled. It wasn't long before their clothes were a discarded heap on top of the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

He gave Fleur exactly what she wanted. At first, he moved slow, but then his speed increased as he thrusted his manhood deep inside of her. He held that for only a few moments before coming very close to pulling out completely only to slip right back in. Both moaned in delight. The golden energy expanded and contracted around them in perfect synchronization with their movements. As the energy expanded, the stacks of newspapers disintegrated, so did the printing press machines and everything else around them just seemed to disappear. Of course, when he made love to her before, he felt like the rest of the world went away, but this time that was happening literally. As both hit climax, an extreme burst of energy destroyed the entire building. Harry remained oblivious to that.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed as they gazed into each other's eyes, but then she disappeared, and Harry realized he was in a world of pure black with no visible light anywhere.

* * *

Harry woke up breathless and realized that was all just a dream. Thankfully, the bit about Bozo having taken pictures of them, wasn't true, or at least he hoped not. The Daily Prophet probably didn't really have pictures of his friends either. The only thing that was true was he really couldn't wait to go to France this summer and his sheets definitely needed cleaning, and this was something he didn't wish to explain. He waved his wand and pointed at his sheets. "Scourgify," Harry called out. The sheets nicely cleaned themselves. Harry yawned. He felt just as tired as he would if he had made love all night instead of sleeping.

Later that morning during breakfast, there was no edition of the Daily Prophet, which was unusual, but Harry didn't mind, except it made him wonder if there might have been a hint of truth to the dream he had last night.

Hermione waltz into the great hall, her hair done neatly and an unreadable expression on her face. "Figures, one negative article about miss Skeeter and they pull the whole paper." Hermione grinned.

"So that is why there was no Daily Prophet today," Harry reasoned.

"Yep, no more of that till they fix their printing press," Hermione said. "Too bad, I would have liked to read more about Malfoy and his green apple!"

Harry noticed Draco pouting at the Slytherin table. A streamer above his seat read 'just married,' and someone even went so far as to put a green apple with a white veil draped over the top of it on Draco's plate. The students at the Slytherin table all congratulated him and through confetti. Everyone at the Slytherin table laughed at Draco's expense, except for Pansy. Pansy just pouted with her arms crossed. Harry would swear she was jealous of the green apple.

Harry almost wished the article he dreamed about the night before had gone live, but unfortunately, that was just a dream.

"At least there is one saving grace," Hermione said.

"What is that?"

"Ms. Skeeter is suspended, and likely to be fired." The smile on Hermione's face reminded Harry of the picture found of her in his dream. He couldn't help picturing Hermione in the negligee, so he looked away.

As he scanned over the other house tables, Harry caught Cho Chang staring at him. She smiled and waved once she realized Harry noticed her. Prior to the Yule ball he thought she was so beautiful, but now that he had been with Fleur, he realized he wasn't interested in pursuing her. He gave her a polite wave and looked around the room some more hoping to see Fleur Delacour.

Then he heard a clang of a glass. "Attention, attention," Theodore called out. The room quieted down, and all eyes were on the Slytherin table. "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now eat the bride!" He pointed to the green apple.

Daphne clapped and others followed suit.

Draco sprang from his seat, picked up the apple and threw it at Theodore. The white veil fluttered to the ground. "My father will hear of this," he spat before running out of the room. Everyone except for Pansy laughed.

* * *

Later that same day, Harry managed to get a moment alone with Fleur. "Was it you behind this morning's wedding?" Fleur chuckled.

"No," Harry laughed. "If I had to guess, I suspect it was Fred and George."

"It was so funny. I just feel bad for the apple though. He will be cheating on it with Bozo."

Harry burst out laughing. "Bozo?" Harry stared at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I just had the strangest and most wonderful dream last night," Fleur said.

"Was it the latest edition of the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

Fleur nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I might have had the same dream," Harry said as he stared at her puzzled, "Did you use a spell?"

"No. And if it wasn't me and it wasn't you..." Fleur suddenly remembered her sister's smirk the previous night, "I think I know who is responsible for this."

"Make sure to thank that person for me then," Harry said blushing, "Best dream ever."

"I will buy her a box of chocolates," Fleur nodded.

"Perfect." Harry nodded with a grin that soon disappeared. "Wait, you were looking for a compromising picture of us?"

"Yes, unfortunately, that..." Fleur swallowed hard and looked away. "Is probably true. During my interview, Bozo said…" She paused in thought as she tried to remember his exact wording. "Consider yourself lucky we didn't publish the really compromising pictures we took."

"Ah!" Harry cringed. "Probably from our first night together before we got into the pool."

"My thinking exactly." Fleur smiled at first as the fond memories filled her head, but that smile was short lived. "I must find those pictures and destroy them."

"Count me in," Harry said.

* * *

After classes Harry and Fleur returned to the Daily Prophet headquarters. They intended to search the place for real. Both agreed the dream they shared wasn't necessarily an accurate representation of reality. For example, the article about Draco and Bozo didn't really exist, and hopefully neither did the pictures of Hermione, Viktor, Daphne and Cedric that Harry found.

This time Harry brought his cloak of invisibility and they both snuck in under it while someone brought in a brand-new printing press. As they went around, the dream they shared proved to be just a dream where only areas they had seen before were accurately represented. He found some pictures of Viktor and Hermione, but instead of the hot one his mind fabricated, they proved Hermione's claim about the water cannon spell. Draco shot Hermione with a water cannon. Her soaking wet clothes clung to her and Viktor gave her his shirt so she would have something dry to put on, but there was not a single picture to prove the assorted affair Ms. Skeeter claimed. The only pictures he found of Cedric was some they took the day all the champions were interviewed. There was not a single picture of Daphne.

"Maybe the pictures they took of us were destroyed?" Fleur whispered to Harry which was more of a question then a statement.

"Or maybe the photographer took them home?" Harry questioned. He couldn't help it but to notice how perfectly in focus Fleur was in most of the group pictures while the rest of the champions appeared creamy and out of focus. He took significantly more pictures of Fleur then any other champion.

"Why would he do that?" Fleur scrunched her nose.

"A sexy picture of the most beautiful girl in the world! Yeah, there is a mystery." Harry smirked at her. He blushed being unable to explain further what he felt was obvious.

Then they spotted Bozo lugging around his camera bag. "It is no fun anymore without Miss Skeeter," Bozo muttered to himself, having no idea Harry and Fleur followed him all the way to the fireplace of the floo network. Bozo threw green flow powder and set his sites on home. Harry and Fleur followed getting whisked away with him.

* * *

Upon arriving in Bozo's loft, Harry and Fleur couldn't help but to notice the overwhelming smell of dirty laundry and garbage that had been allowed to ferment for far too long. Dust collected on the many framed pictures that lined the walls. Cameras, film, flashes and lenses cluttered up his humble home.

Bozo flicked on his large screen TV, grabbed some fire whisky from the fridge and chugged it straight out of the bottle before plopping himself down on the couch. He took out his personal picture collection and scattered them out all over his coffee table. Most of the pictures were of scantily clad young women of many descents. Much to Harry's shock he even had one of Miss Skeeter wearing a lace corset and crotchless panties. Harry made sure to palm that particular picture.

Bozo slipped off his pants and gave himself a special massage in rapid succession as he gawked at a picture he had of Fleur. "Oh yeah, baby," he talked to the picture. "Suck it!"

Fleur's face went beat red, not that anybody but Harry could see it. "Hmm," Harry eyed the many cameras laying around the room. He picked one of them up and snapped a compromising picture of Bozo jerking off on the couch. Fortunately, this camera was the wizard equivalent of an instamatic. It provided him with an immediate picture. He removed the cloak, then showed off the picture he just took.

"Unless you want this picture in tomorrow's paper, you are going to give me every picture you have of me and Fleur," Harry demanded.

"What the!" Bozo shot up from his couch and stared at the two of them. "They are in the collection. Except for this one." He passed the picture to Harry.

"All of them?" Harry asked. Bozo nodded. Harry tossed the picture of Fleur and the one he took of Bozo down on the coffee table. Then he cast a flame charm and burned every picture in Bozo's collection.

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and – or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank CSGT for all of his help.


End file.
